bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript:Wirewolf
Act One FADE IN: |'EXT. CANIS LUNIS - NIGHT' The camera sweeps across a canyon and two planets across the night sky, with fog and mist covering the landscape. Pan downwards to the mist clearing to reveal TY PARSEC and SENTRY ONE, followed closely by sensors. ' SENTRY ONE' Nothing on sensors, Ranger Parsec. '' Ty enters from the left onscreen.'' ' TY PARSEC' '' He sighs in irritation. Nothin’ ever is. He glances over his shoulder at the robot to jerk a thumb to his left.'' Whaddaya say we go find nothing in Sector Four? '' They walk offscreen. '' '' Cut to a quick shot of the earth as TY, SENTRY ONE, and the sensors come over the horizon. Cut again to behind everyone.'' ' SENTRY ONE' Sector Four looks clear too, sir. ' TY PARSEC' '' Ty turns around, sarcasm evident.'' Really? That's a surprise. '' Cut to a bird's eye view over everyone. '' PAN TO-- '' '' '' Upwards while Ty speaks. '' Another dead-end assignment on a backwater rock. I'm STARVING for some action. (O.S) ''We stop on a figure hanging upside from a tree branch. ''EXTREME CLOSE UP-- '' '''NOS-4-A2 And'' I'm'' starving for some energy. Fade to black as we slide into next scene. '' ''We pan closer and pass the trees to what appears to be a station hidden in the fog and mist. Pan downwards to everyone as they walk to the station. '' '''TY PARSEC' C’mon, please''.'' Turn off the sensors, you’re just wasting power. '' '' Sentry One is suddenly tackled from the left side. Ty stops, bewildered, before he cringes and his hair is blown off to the side. Cut to a brief shot of his back as he turns around, with a rather scared look on his face. Uh, where are you? Cut to a quick bird's eye view of him with the sensors still shining lights. '' ''Cut to a panning shot of a bush with red light shining behind it and an electricial sound emitting from the bush. Part of Ty's body is in the shot. He turns his body slowly to make his way to the bush. '' '' Cut to a shot of the bush highlighted in red. Ty comes from over it, wary. He places a hand over it as he witnesses what's going on. ''' SENTRY ONE '' (O.S) Looosing powwww..... As he says this, we see the back of NOS-4-A2, feeding on the robot’s energy. He stops for a minute, and then he turns around, hissing as we see a torn out spot on the robot’s being. ' TY PARSEC' Taken aback, he throws hands in air, very scared. Sweet Mother of Venus! Cut back to NOS-4-A2, who sprouts his wings, as blue electricity briefly erupts from his chest. He puts out his hands as he slowly makes his way to Parsec. Parsec falls back onto the ground, with the sensors in the air. He fearfully starts to crawl away. Next scene shows him crawling and NOS-4-A2 floating malevolently behind him. He stops and pauses as he sees, and we see, the sensors flying away, disappearing into the mists. We cut back to Parsec, as he is still on the ground. He gasps as NOS-4-A2 floats right above him. Cut back to NOS-4-A2, as he hisses and prepares to attack Parsec. Next shot shows Parsec’s back, and then he turns around with a fearful expression to face the camera and the energy vampire. His fingers tap onto his left arm, as if to type in a command. He then places his left hand on his right arm, shooting out a laser from his wrist. The laser hits NOS-4-A2 in the chest and he immediately takes off into the air, leaving behind him a trail of blue mist. Next scene briefly shows Parsec as he watches the energy vampire fly off, the blue trail of mist evaporating as NOS-4-A2 heads to the green planet. Next cut shows a close-up of Parsec, as he's leaning into the camera from the left, with a bewildered expression, his mouth open. He blinks two times, and then looks down, concern suddenly crossing his face. We then see Parsec crawl over to the robot, who is on his side, with nothing indicating he’s alive. ' (MORE)' ' 'He turns the robot onto his side as he asks, Sentry One, are you alright? Cut to the back of Ty's head and Sentry One on the ground. Sentry One turns his head to look at Parsec. '' '''SENTRY ONE' Weakly, he responds: You...got...your action, sir. Cut to Ty, who quickly kneels upwards and opens his communicator on his left arm to talk to Star Command. He looks afraid and apprehensive. '' '''TY PARSEC ' Uh, uh, Ranger Ty Parsec reporting to Star Command. We have a situation on, uh, planet Canis Lunis.' ' He briefly turns away from his communicator as he has an epiphany. He smiles and turns back to his communicator, '' Nothing I can't handle. ''Sentry One’s arms spring up and he clasps onto Ty’s arm, with Ty taken aback. SENTRY ONE It's an energy vampire! Send backup! Sentry One falls down, letting go of Ty's arm. Dust rises up and then evaporates. Ty quickly leans over his communicator, alarmed. TY PARSEC '' He shakes his head as he says, '' Uh, s-scratch that. Uh, no, no. Situation under control. He smiles in eager confidence once more. '' I can handle this. ''He crouches down as he hear NOS-4-A2 behind him. '' ''Cut to scene to' reveal Ty on his knees, Sentry One’s body lying next to him, motionless. Ty looks up, seeing the cape disappear off screen. '' Cut back to Ty, who looks down at his communicator again. He whispers, with some apprehension, '' I'm PRETTY sure I can handle this. ''He looks up and gets onto one knee. The camera pans up from Ty to the green moon with NOS-4-A2 flying into it. ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Cut to Star Cruiser 42, as it spins and flies over the green moon. ''' BUZZ LIGHTYEAR (Voiceover) Touchdown on Canis Lunis in five minutes. Cut to 42's bridge, with Team Lightyear in view. Buzz, Mira and Booster are all in their respective seats and XR is in his own standing position. Camera closes up on Buzz as he smiles and says, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR It's gonna be great to see my old buddy Ty Parsec again. Cut to Booster, who leans over his machine and responds, ' BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER' You two are legends at the Academy. Oh! Tell me about the time you saved Ty from the flesh-eating drill wasp. The camera moves from Booster to a bored Mira. She yawns and places her head in a hand and looks away, taking things in stride. '' ''Cut to behind Booster's head, Buzz turns in his seat to explain....and is somehow able to keep the ship going without looking forward. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Well, Booster, there we were... BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER As he's saying this line, he motions with his hands above his head and places hands on cheeks, as if to make a face. Oh, no, no, wait! How about when you saved him from the brain ticks of Betahart 4? That one's creepier. Cut to XR, who's hiding behind the glass tube with fear. XR Speakin' of creepy, tell me why ''(wheels closer to camera and out from behind glass tube) we're flying right into the clutches of NOS-4-A2! (grips his hands) My nerve servos are frying! ''Cut to Buzz in the foreground and XR in the background. ' BUZZ LIGHTYEAR' Because, XR, (he turns to look at XR from his seat) he's been feedin' at a top secret energy facility that's critical to the Galactic Alliance. (grips his fist and grins confidently) We've gotta stop him. Act Two To be added. Act Three To be added. Category:Transcripts